


【主旼赫】櫻花色的煩惱

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: P.S. 靈感來自160412 KBS2 MV Bank Stardust S2 E40推薦大家去看看那集節目，萌點多又全程搞笑❤





	【主旼赫】櫻花色的煩惱

「旼赫，麻煩你擺個自然隨興點的姿勢......旼赫？」

「......啊，抱歉，我剛剛有點走神了......」

「啊啦，旼赫哥是因為前幾天拍跟趙寶兒小姐的對手戲，還沒回過味來嗎！這樣恩光哥會更羨慕你的！」

「呀陸星材不要亂講話！」

「哈哈，那你們就想像自己是男主角來拍攝吧，放輕鬆點，看鏡頭，1、2、3！......」

 

× × × × ×

 

結束了一天的行程，旼赫洗完澡進入房間，室友星材早已熟睡。他快速地整理完後鑽進被窩，五個小時後就必須起床了，要趕緊入睡才行。但是越想睡著，頭腦就越清楚，思緒忍不住開始奔騰......

其實他們的團體一路走來並不容易，在上一次的回歸中才拿到了出道三年多以來的初一位。這個得來不易的一位，有一部份是靠著他們最寵愛的忙內星材努力工作，提升大眾知名度，他們才有機會獲得如此殊榮。「我們忙內果然做得好，出演電視劇與真人秀都很成功，再繼續發展下去一定能成為家喻戶曉的演技豆吧？」旼赫聽著星材如雷的鼾聲這麼想。

BTOB一開始的主推是自己呢，旼赫想起了他們剛出道的時期。那時自己身為門面與領舞，團體活動時常常站在隊伍中心，也得到了一些主持與戲劇資源，之後更是靠著在偶像運動會的突出表現令人刮目相看。但是很可惜，團體並沒有因此有起色。在這段令人不安的團體瓶頸期，成員們沒有放棄，大家都非常努力的尋找突破口。直到星材的戲劇作品成功地讓大眾注意到他的所屬團體BTOB也是如此地有才華後，團體才漸入佳境......是星材拉了懸崖邊的BTOB一把。旼赫很驕傲有這麼一個優秀的弟弟，但是不知道為什麼，心情好像有點悶悶的？

旼赫又想起了與他同齡的摯友恩光。好像隨著年齡增長後，他跟恩光從以前親密無間地打鬧，漸漸成了默契卻平淡的互動。恩光跟誰都處得很好，尤其是昌燮與炫植，他們同為歌唱擔當年齡又相近，就越發親密了。相比之下，自己跟恩光的交集好像越來越少了呢。偶爾也想加入他們的打鬧，但恩光的身邊不像從前，總是留著屬於「旼赫」的位置了。失去了輔助隊長、帶領團體前進的角色後，不像恩光有藝能感又會唱歌；不像星材演戲成功又有才華的自己，是不是在團體中，慢慢地不那麼重要了呢......？

如果有一天，他不再帥氣，甚至再也做不來自豪的高難度絕技，那麼Melody們還會為他歡呼、應援嗎？旼赫闔上沉重的眼皮，不知不覺地在星材巨大的鼾聲中睡著了。

 

× × × × ×

 

今天的行程是拍攝電視台的訪問節目，這次的主題是向粉絲介紹回歸的主題概念。旼赫一如往常地時不時露出招牌燦笑，沒有人發現藏在他笑容之下淡淡的失落。

「哈哈哈，春天的櫻花樹是什麼模樣呢？」

MC恩光為了奪回差點被成員搶走的主持權，語氣誇張的請其他成員展現出BTOB牌櫻花樹。成員們反應迅速的將四肢勾在一起，唯獨旼赫慢了一步，沒能勾住右邊Peniel的手臂。

正當他猶豫地靠近Peniel，試圖動作自然地加入五人櫻花樹時，恩光突然從背後摟住他，將他輕輕地往自己懷裡帶。旼赫一楞，感受著恩光的體溫，陰鬱了幾天的心情豁然開朗：

是了，不管我們BTOB未來的發展如何，我依然是BTOB的二哥！是能夠站在恩光身旁，分擔恩光隊長辛勞的人啊！

這樣想著，他的嘴角忍不住上揚了。旼赫一把摟住恩光的腰，跟以前一樣地站在恩光身旁，與他最親愛的隊長大人一起笑著，看那棵搞怪又扭曲的BTOB牌櫻花樹，沒有風卻輕輕搖曳。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 靈感來自160412 KBS2 MV Bank Stardust S2 E40  
> 推薦大家去看看那集節目，萌點多又全程搞笑❤


End file.
